world_of_pangeafandomcom-20200213-history
Core Narrative 5
Title: 'BreakOut! ''The Musical 'Corresponding Macro-Story Beat: '''Revisit Soapbox '''Logline: '''When a group of college kids get locked up in the nearby capital prison, they quickly realized that the odds are stacked against them. With majority of the guards that watch them being superbreeds of animals such as the GorRhino and the FoxLizard, these young but adventurous college kids slowly devise a plan to escape. '''Short Story Synopsis: ' '''Act 1: About 50 miles southeast of the capital, right on the edge of the boarder, touching The Great Sea, lies The Capital Prison. In the world of Pangea it’s the biggest prison in terms of capacity and area size. Typically the prisoners that get sent there have either a long criminal record or have done something radically absurd. There aren’t too many “young adults” that get sent there as the prison itself is known to be one that people never make it out of. A group of friends whom are recently turned in are classified under detrimental conduct towards the Capital City. They’re given a life sentence and subject to stay on the 3rd floor cells. The leader of the pack, Natalia Woods is the leader of the bunch. Her best friend, Vanessa Lynch is a hard nosed doesn’t take crap from anyone. Rik Murray, the eldest one but also the smallest one. The two fraternal twins, Nikole Yim and Charlie Yim. Nikole being the brains of the pack and Charlie being the brawn, respectively. To round up the group you have Devin Okonkwo, the strategic mastermind. Together they call themselves the Supreme Six. They meet in college through the wrestling team and all got locked up for leading a rebellion against the capital. As the six head towards their cells they realize that the guards of this prison are Superbreeds of Animals. One being a GorRhino named Ronnoc. One being a FoxLizard named Gersan. The Warden, Bernadette Cole runs the whole operation as she’s mainly responsible for the creation of these hybrid animals now turned prison guards. Bernadette escorts the Supreme Six to their cells and informs them to be on their best behavior as Ronnoc and Gersan will be watching them at all times. Act 2: '''As day after day roles by, the six begin to get accustomed to everyday life at the prison. Rik has built up a workout routine and has put on some muscle. Charlie continues to lift weights as he regularly out lifts the other prisoners. Nikole and Vanessa spend most of their days playing chess and knitting as they are not enjoying their timer here what so ever. Devin, sits in his cell all day devising up a plan on how to escape. Meanwhile, Natalia has gotten close to one of the veterans prisoners named Terry as he reminders her of her late father. He won’t mention how he ended up in this prison but Terry informs her that there is a way out. Over time Terry gets close to the rest of the Supreme Six as they now look to him for wisdom and advice. With the help of Terry, the Supreme Six have slowly grown to being the most adored and loved ones in the prison. Other prisoners share food with them, sing songs together, and most of all make their time there a bearable yet pleasantly an enjoyable one. On the first Christmas spent at the prison, Terry gives Natalia and her friends a present. He says it’s a flash bomb that they should throw one night and escape. He warns them that you guys will have to move quickly and efficiently. The six thank Terry and offer him to go with them on their escape route. Terry refused due to his bad knees and feels he would only slow them down. Terry also informs them that their sure bet towards safety is to get to boat that’s docked shoreside. He also mentions that the boat is weighed down by a heavy anchor and suggest that Charlie should take care of it. So on new year’s night, Devin picks one out of his numerous escape plans and the other five agree to it. Rik offers to lead them off by escaping from his cell and throwing the bomb across the room. As Rik hurries back for cover, Vanessa informs them that they need to move now as Ronnoc and Gersan are asleep. Right when The Six approach the hole made from the bomb ,they are stopped by Razar a RabRaven and Zeke the GoferSnake, Ronnoc and Gersan’s assistants. They attempt to tackle Rik and Devin but they get away, as Laura and Nikole follow right behind them. They corner Natalia and Charlie and Charlie proceeds to bulldozes through both of them. Natalia grabs Zeke and holds him down but Razar gets away. Charlie tells Natalia that they have to keep Zeke hostage but Natalia recommends to throw him in one of the cells. As Natalia and Charlie lock up Zeke, they run back to the rest of the group who are steps away from finally escaping. As Natalia and Charlie signal that the coast is clear Razar reappears with Ronnoc and Gersan. Ronnoc signals them to stop what they’re doing but Gersan rapidly sneaks up on Charlie and chokes him out. Ronnoc looks at Gersan implying that he should let him go but Gersan refuses and proceeds to kills him. The remaining five are dumbfounded with what has transpired and are then scolded and punished by Warden Bernadette Wallace. The remaining five spend the next 15 days in an isolated room by themselves. '''Act 3: '''With the group missing Charlie, they are lost for words that he’s no longer with them. He was the muscle of the group, the designated guy to lift the anchor off the boat once they got there. Nikole his twin sister is taking the loss tougher more than anyone. Natalia feels somewhat responsible because she recommend going back and locking up Zeke. After a few days Terry sneaks his way to reunite with the group. He informs them that they should have more motivation than ever to escape this place and that they need to stick together more than anything. Terry then looks to Devin and say we need one of your plans. Devin, who is unsure says it might not work. Terry reassures them that in a time like this the worst thing they can do is remain silent. The group proceeds to huddle up as Devin tells them the new escape plan. The plan consists of Rik escaping from the isolated room first and causing as much havoc as a decoy. In doing so he’ll attract Razar and Zeke. As the two assistants run after Rik, Vanessa and Natalia take them out, as Nikole uses her knitting kit to quickly tie them up. They proceed and more importantly execute their plans and just like how Devin drew it up, it worked to perfection. The now Supreme Five say goodbye to Terry and run out as fast as they can. The group for the first time in over a year have escaped walls of the prison. Natalia tells the group that they need to make their way onto the boat as they must sail across The Great Sea to assure their safety. However they’re stopped in their tracks by Gersan the FoxLizard. He makes the notion to kill them all with his bayonet, Natalia being the first one. Right as he grabs Natalia, Ronnoc comes in from out of nowhere and knocks-out Gersan. Ronnoc looks over at the five and lifts up the 500 pound anchor holding the boat down. Warden Bernadette Williams comes in screaming with the rest of her superbreed animal guards. Ronnoc motions them to get into the boat and they sail away towards the region of China. '''Genre: Sci-Fi/Drama Protagonist: ' Natalia Woods - Leader/Learns how to think about the bigger picture by the end of the musical Rik Murray - Oldest/smallest/Fastest/Ninja like skills/Learns how to use his fast pace more efficiently by the end of the musical by being quick but not hurrying. Devin Okonkwo - Strategist/Methodical/Learns how to be more confident and believe in himself by the end of the musical Vanessa Lynch - Badass/doesn’t take crap from anyone/learns how to tap into her emotions by the end of the musical Charlie Yim - Big Boy, Strongest, Powerful/Learns how to take command by the end of the musical but unfortunately get killed by Gersan the FoxLizard. Nikole Yim - Book Smart/youngest/leans turn toughness by the end of the musical Terry - Veteran Convict, mentor of the Supreme Six. Plays a key role in their escape plan. '''Antagonist: ' Bernadette Wallace - warden, head of the prison. Is secretly the mastermind of breeding the animals that she know uses as guards. Gersan - A mix of a Fox and Lizard, has a ruthless aggression and considers himself the alpha amongst guards. Ronnoc - A mix between a gorilla and a rhino. Does whatever Bernadette tells him to do and does it without question. However, he goes rogue during the last scene as aids and escapes with Natalia and her pack. '''Main Supporting Characters With Descriptions: Zeke - A mix of a gopher and a snake, Zeke serves as Gersan and Ronnoc's assistant. Razar - A mix of a rabbit and a rave, Razar serves as Gersan and Ronnoc's assistant. 'Primary Locations With Descriptions: ' The Capital Prison - Very dark and depressing upon the Supreme Six's arrival. The Walls were made of some of the hardest concrete known to man. The animals that guard is keep the prisoners on egg shells. 'Additive Comprehension: ' This play we learn more about the kids, mainly Rik, Devin, Vanessa, Charlie, and Nikole. With Natalia still tagged as the main protagonist, yes we still see here as the groups leaders but most if not all of the charter developments come from there other five friends. We see how they're emotionally and what their character is really all about. While the supreme six are still in fact young (kids), they still need guidance, but now must find in in the walls of a prison. 'Medium: '''Theater/Play (Musical) '''Why It Works In This Medium: ' We feel that this story is best told in a musical because it would not only bring in a soundtrack, but it would also inform our fans that even at rock bottom, the college kids fighting through adversity will do whatever it takes to reach the greater good. Compositions that can be written and released along that subject really take this play over the top. '''Platform: '''Broadway '''Why It Works In This Platform: '''New York City is what we're shooting for due to the amount of revenue and exposure musicals get on Broadway. With a seemingly unlimited budget, we feel that it makes sense to shoot for the stars omg this one.